


Tempestas Aurea

by majorana1458



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alpha Aiolos, Alpha Aphrodite, Alpha Dohko, Alpha Saga, Alpha Shion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Beta Aiolia, Beta Camus, Beta Cardinal, Beta Gestalt, Beta Shura, Blow Jobs, M/M, Omega Deathmask, Personalities and Relationships nod to Canon, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, alpha mu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458
Summary: Death, be not proud, though some have called theeMighty and dreadful, for thou are not so;For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrowDie not, poor Death, nor yet canst thou kill me.From rest and sleep, which but thy pictures be,Much pleasure; then from thee much more must flow,And soonest our best men with thee do go,Rest of their bones, and soul's delivery.Thou'art slave to fate, chance, kings, and desperate men,And dost with poison, war, and sickness dwell,And poppy'or charms can make us sleep as wellAnd better than thy stroke; why swell'st thou then?One short sleep past, we wake eternally,And death shall be no more; Death, thou shalt die.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Cancer Deathmask, Pisces Aphrodite/Cancer Deathmask, Pisces Aphrodite/Gemini Saga
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

迪斯马斯克依照每天的惯例迈上石阶进入到王宫之中——这里所有的铁卫都认识他，也知道他与首相大人之间秘而不宣的亲密关系，而他们目不斜视地将他迎入。  
接着迎接他的一如既往是首相的侍女卡缇娅，这名看起来相当冷淡的小姑娘会每日通报他需要前往的地点。大多数时候，他们都在王宫的议事厅见面，有时候会是书房。  
然而今天，这个女孩子却说：“大人，撒加大人在花园的草坪等您。”  
迪斯马斯克心领神会：“是有人已经先到了吗？”  
对方点了点头，“是的，是贝西家族的阿布罗狄，他今天一早来觐见大公，大公便让他留下来，向他询问玫瑰之城的情况，以及邀请他同自己切磋飞镖。”  
迪斯马斯克对此没感到太意外。大约一个月前，他得到消息说，在接到女王即将亲政的消息后，红衣主教卡迪纳尔便和阿布罗狄将军一同北上，向着君临来了。算算时间，他们眼下也确实该到了——贝西家族向以对皇室的绝对忠诚著称，他们对王室尽忠的家族箴言如皇家魔宫玫瑰深深植根于他们脚下的土壤中。对于来自君临的召唤，贝西家族从来马首是瞻。  
他人的忠诚对迪斯马斯克来说有着绝妙的用途。这位情报总管兼财政大臣在沿着有着白色石柱和半圆形拱门的回廊向花园走去时这样想着：忠诚的人往往盲信，除非拥有绝佳的头脑，他们中的巨大多数都只会身陷忠义的泥淖之中无法动弹，最后作茧自缚而已。而更令人庆幸的是，阿布罗狄完全不具备值得撒加过分警惕的头脑，卡迪纳尔虽然比阿布罗狄机警一些，但也非常有限；或许在战斗和守卫圣城方面贝西们都是一把好手，但若说到处理这座圣城内部的问题，那就完全是另一回事了。  
太阳的光辉透过合欢树的树叶投射到迪斯马斯克脸上，这让他感觉有些暖烘烘的。这个面容阴郁的青年回过头去看着花园里高高低地的灌木丛，在夏天，这里也被贝西家族栽培的玫瑰簇拥起来，连成一片殷红的花海。  
就在十三年前，撒加也曾经牵着还是少年的迪斯马斯克的手走过这条走道，当时长久的对外征战刚刚结束，君临的王城百废待兴；王家的花园已经多年没什么人打理了，撒加把大部分的税收都投入到了战争之中——在望向这片被嶙峋的灌木充斥着的属于国王的土地后，撒加问他，觉得这里是不是应该种些什么？  
“贝西家族的玫瑰。”当时只有十岁的迪斯马斯克不怀好意地回答。  
于是第二天，那位有红衣主教代号的男人携带宛如他们的血脉的幼苗侵入花园，迅速将每一片土地种满了玫瑰，这些玫瑰在第二年顺利地开出花来：在那之后的每一个夏天里，它们不懈地开了又谢，仿佛要用尽生命一样的绚丽。迪斯马斯克并没有在花园里徘徊多久，他的目光很快地被那些在草坪中的演武场上训练的孩子们所吸引。贵族的孩子们年纪都比他小上一些，由格式塔带领着正进行剑术训练，迪斯马斯克透过那片绿荫的帘幕望了他们好久。撒加尝试着想要拉走他，但他巧妙地绕开了。  
于是撒加心领神会，他问他：“你想加入他们吗？”  
迪斯马斯克仔细思考了这个问题，他摇了摇头。  
于是他听见撒加叹了口气。接着他又问：“那么，你想要学吗？”  
迪斯马斯克终于抬起头，用波光粼粼的眼睛看着撒加：“这是被允许的事吗？您允许我这么做吗？”  
“我当然允许你这么做，”撒加轻声说，“你在这里可以做你想要做的事，只要你别忽然地逃跑或者死亡就好了。  
“我想你的母国应该教过你这一点，在君临，你是他们的政治筹码，你得保证自己好好的。”  
“所以圣特拉里人是这么认为的吗？”迪斯马斯克轻声笑着说，“您们会把重要的孩子相互送来送去，当做政治筹码，是吗？  
“我们那儿不是这样的。”  
也许知道这时候撒加才明白，他身边站着的迪斯马斯克总会被人误认成阴影，但他实际上是蛰伏在阴影内令人不安的幽灵。  
这个有着天生的尖刻气质的男孩别有所指地说：“首相大人，我是个科基托斯人……我是科基托斯送给你的求和礼物，是你的所有物。”  
他说出这话的时候没有意思的不甘，就好像是一件理所当然的事一样。迪斯马斯克看着撒加显而易见的沉默，也许直到这一刻，这位战场的胜利者才真正意识到他的手下败将向他献上的是什么样的战利品。  
“那么我说……我允许你去学习，你想要学剑术、格斗，或是学习，这都随你的便，君临能够满足你的一切需求。”  
刚刚带上国王之手胸章的撒加第一次叫出了他的所有物的名字，或者代号，“所以，去吧，迪斯马斯克。”  
迪斯马斯克最终站在了他熟悉的那片草坪前。  
眼下时间尚早，阳光也算不上太刺眼，艳丽的红和苍翠的将这片演武场包围起来，仆人们在外围屏息而立，默不作声地围观主人之间的武斗。  
迪斯马斯克走到他们之间，于是男仆女仆纷纷向他行礼，一边让开一条道。他在仆人手持的遮阳棚下停了下来，盯住了场中的二人。  
撒加眼下只穿着衬衣。他手中是几枚训练用的飞镖，它们通常会比真正的铁镖要稍稍轻上一些，这撒加多少有些不大顺手。他旁边的阿布罗狄也是如此，只是迪斯马斯克却很清楚，阿布罗狄对于力量的掌控炉火纯青，即使是普通的花草，到了他手中也如最锋利的匕首一样危险。更何况得益于另外一些不愉快的经历，迪斯马斯克深知阿布罗狄美丽无害的外壳内是一只嗜血的野兽，随时准备着扑向有可能挑战他自立的权威的人。  
但是撒加也不是等闲之辈，他惊人的判断力和反应能力让阿布罗狄得益于力量和长久训练的优势稍纵即逝，比分逐渐追平，最终终于在撒加转过脸看到迪斯马斯克的一瞬间戛然而止。  
就在这个迟疑的瞬间，撒加完全射偏了。  
阿布罗狄向迪斯问好，御前首相这才反应过来，一边把手中剩下几枚飞镖递给侍从，一边朝着迪斯马斯克走去，“抱歉，我们的比赛可能要推迟到之后了。”撒加对阿布罗狄说道。迪斯马斯克只是背着手，站在伞下朝他微微点头。另一边早有仆人小跑上前，向他们递上了毛巾。  
撒加接过毛巾擦了擦汗，又回过头去看修罗：“我相信你以后会成为接受金玫瑰纹章的优秀统治者。”  
阿布罗狄有着一张典型的北境人的长相，他刚二十岁出头，相貌极其俊美：他身材壮实，肤色白皙，一头蓬松的金发闪耀着太阳的光芒，脸颊柔嫩，血色旺盛如少女，浓密的金色睫毛下湖水般湛蓝的眼睛里总是喷射着火焰。他左眼下方长着一枚泪痣，给他过分完美的脸增加了几分人味。他丰满的嘴唇像红玫瑰花瓣一样鲜艳，却总是抿成一道庄严的直线，这体现出贝西家族的底色，他们无一不是执拗的性格，阿布罗狄也不例外。  
“金玫瑰仍在卡迪纳尔大人手中，”阿布罗狄平静地说，“他是玫瑰之城的领主，虽然比我大了快二十岁，但精神精力仍如年轻人一般。”  
撒加对此不置可否：“卡迪纳尔没有儿子，他的担子总有一天会交到你的手上的。”  
阿布罗狄点了点头，他看起来既不警惕也不兴奋，只是沉默地接受时间所要交给他的一切而已：“我会沿着他的道路走下去的，贝西家永远不会偏离对君临效忠的誓言。”  
撒加没有说话，他沉默地点了点头。二人在迪斯马斯克面前站定，他们互相打了招呼。身为情报总管兼财政大臣的迪斯马斯克和这位玫瑰之城的继承人也曾经一同接受过格斗训练，算得上是童年知交，只是随着战争的结束，聚集在君临的孩童也纷纷回到各自的封地去了，少年时代的情谊，就连阿布罗狄和迪斯马斯克自己也说不清楚还记得多少。  
仆人们端上了一个银盘，撒加和阿布罗狄端起银盘上的水杯，立刻又有扈从跟上，为主人脱下汗湿了的衬衫，换上干净的衬衣，再替他们套上外套。两人放下水杯后，撒加又开了口：“卡迪纳尔大约什么时候到？”  
“快了，”阿布罗狄说，“他在外城的时候说是先去英雄墓冢作祭拜，随后到王宫觐见，便和我分了两路走的。”  
“这么说我明天便能见到他了。”撒加轻描淡写地说。  
他伸出手，像个兄长一眼拍了拍阿布罗狄的肩膀：“今天天气这么好，到君临各处去逛逛吧。这里的气候比北境要温暖许多，你很久没有回来，应该都快忘了吧。”  
阿布罗狄点了点头：“那陛下的成人典礼的事……”  
迪斯马斯克忽然笑了起来，他慢慢悠悠地插话：“原来你也会担心这个吗？别瞎操心了，阿布。典礼就是些惯例，还有之后的宴会、比武大会什么的……我会处理好这一切的。”  
“你哪里来那么多钱？”  
“这你就不用担心了，”撒加也笑出了声，“埃托利亚岛今年运转得相当好，女王陛下向我借了两万金龙，足够保证这次的开销。”  
“两万金龙？”  
迪斯马斯克觉得阿布罗狄看起来有些吃惊，他的目光在撒加和自己的脸上来回游移着。然而他最终也没能做出什么有效反驳，也没能看透迪斯马斯克和撒加，于是他只能说：“我明白了，您的决定一向是很明智的，希望这一次也是。”  
他向他的御前首相鞠了一躬，紧接着转过身去稳健地离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

迪斯马斯克悠悠然地向着撒加的方向走近了一步。他慢慢悠悠地将撒加的手巾接了过来，转身交给仆人，又伸出手替撒加整理了一下领巾。周围的仆人们见惯了这样的场面，他们甚至连头都不曾低过，只是左顾右盼地各干各的。  
“阿布罗狄不会轻易站在您这边的。”迪斯马斯克说。  
撒加轻轻抽动了一下嘴角：“你觉得这重要吗？”他接过女侍递上的袖口，将那枚镌刻着两支锋刃相对的宝剑的族徽戴了上去。  
“陪我走走吧。”撒加命令道。  
于是这些老练的仆人们纷纷退了开来，给两个人让出一条路。撒加的步子迈得很慢，而迪斯马斯克则始终保持在他身后半步的距离内，两人面色轻松，看上去仿佛只是在闲聊。  
“这当然不重要，”迪斯马斯克笑了起来，“只是您的天平上需要更多的砝码——砝码越多，您就越安全。”  
他们款步走出演武场，绕过眼前开满了玫瑰的灌木丛。这时候的花园里起了一阵风，如同蜷曲的羽毛一样的云被南风吹散了，阳光透过云层如同金色的长矛一样射向地面，将原本模糊的路给照亮了。  
“我不需要安全，”撒加说，他的表情看上去没什么起伏，就好像在说着与自己毫不相干的话题似的，“我只需要那小丫头能乖乖听话。”  
当撒加说到小丫头的时候，迪斯马斯克对他所指心知肚明，然而对此，他却也提出了不同的意见：“所以首先得安抚得住他们才行。”  
“阿布罗狄不是还没当上公爵呢么。”撒加冷冰冰地说。  
他和迪斯马斯克逆着阳光的轨迹向这片人工密林的深处走去，没有人跟随他们，撒加身边的侍从仆佣都是熟手，他们对于眼下的情形心知肚明。随着他们的逐渐深入，阳光开始变得破碎起来，它落在青黄色嫩叶的末梢上，落在泛着青色的苔地上，落在迪斯马斯克上挑的银色睫毛上。  
撒加古怪的情报总管兼财政大臣又露出了他那种标准的讥讽式的微笑来：“比起您，阿布罗狄的意愿显然更倾向于陛下。他是皇权的守卫者，而非您个人的，卡迪纳尔透露出来的讯息也是如此……他们是贝西，贝西家的人从来都冥顽不灵。”  
“我说过，我不怎么担心他们。”撒加淡淡地回应他，他略略侧了侧身，离开了眼前的主路，朝着白榆树林的深处走去。迪斯马斯克紧随其后。  
“只有贝西家到君临了吗？”  
撒加在几棵树之间的一片空地边站定了，他倚着树干忽然问他。  
迪斯马斯克摇了摇头：“是的，穆因为丰获节庆典的事耽误了两天，比其他人要晚出发一些；卡妙来得很慢，北境离我们太远了，更别提流光庭那个鬼地方：我实在不能理解，那地方到底有什么好，天寒地冻的，哪怕是夏天都有积雪。”  
“剩下就是艾欧里亚……探子回报说他明天就能抵达君临。”  
迪斯马斯克说着，他也走到撒加的身边，倚着相同的树干，微微抬起头看他：这已经是撒加担任国王之手的第十四个年头，他也不再是什么毛头小子了，他今年三十八岁，即将迈入男人最好的年龄里，如同君临最手巧的工匠所能雕琢出的阿波罗雕像一样高大威猛又俊美不凡。  
“艾欧里亚……”  
撒加叹息着念出这个名字。  
“怎么，”迪斯马斯克问他，“您还是对东境有所忌惮吗？”  
撒加也低下头来看他。如果说诸神拿阿波罗作原型塑造了撒加，那么迪斯马斯克便是依着赫尔墨斯所做了。他变化多端、圆滑机灵，却依然无力抵抗坎坷的命运：在遇上撒加之前，他没有封地，没有姓氏，甚至没有名字，他被故乡和族人抛弃，如同空气中飘荡的尘埃一样，顺着风飘进了撒加的掌心之中。  
“我对东境没什么好忌惮的，”撒加又轻笑了起来，“但是以艾欧里亚的脾气，他如果现在还不到君临，这可不太正常。”  
迪斯马斯克向他凑得更近了，撒加能看到那些细碎的阳光透过树叶的缝隙洒落在他棱角分明的脸上，像是恶作剧的精灵撒上的金粉。  
迪斯马斯克向撒加轻轻眨着眼睛，他偏过头，将整个脑袋倚靠在树干上：“艾欧里亚是个直肠子，他暂时还想不到那些弯弯绕绕的，真的等他想到了——我们的小狮子只怕会闹到御前去。”  
“只有这个不行，绝对不能让艾欧里亚把事情闹大。”  
有两簇被一贯梳到脑后的银色的头发顺着迪斯马斯克的脸颊滑落下来，撒加伸出手，他轻轻地捻住了这两簇头发，攥在手指尖上把玩。迪斯马斯克没有动弹，他仍旧在笑。  
“为什么？”他追问道，“我以为让他闹大对您来说才是最有利的，毕竟以您的手段，那也不过会是一场闹剧，东境在君临彻底地沦为笑柄……”  
迪斯马斯克脑中忽然灵光一闪，所有的想法最终都指向一个名字，这个名字让他的心脏战栗起来。  
因此，这位撒加的亲信决定冒一个险。  
“还是说，您因为艾俄洛斯的事，仍旧对他心怀歉疚？”  
迪斯马斯克这样说道。  
撒加的笑容在一瞬间消失了。他原本把玩着迪斯马斯克发梢的手指忽然抓紧，他粗暴地一把拽着他的头发，将他猛地拉得更近。迪斯马斯克不服输地抬着眼睛看他，任由撒加的鼻息喷在他的脸上。  
“我们就这个问题讨论过。”他的声音变得冰冷而残酷，呼吸却如同毒蛇炙热的吐息，他死死地抓着迪斯马斯克的头发和衣领，将他完全桎梏在自己的手中。  
“我说过，永远都不许提这个名字。”  
迪斯马斯克不以为意，他轻声微笑：“我以为您不会再惧怕听到那个名字的……”  
撒加没有回应，他的脸被淹没进树荫之中。迪斯马斯克觉得自己被他拽疼了，但他也知道自己是决计不会妥协的。他正在努力触动撒加的逆鳞，因为他知道必须有人来这么做，而他是唯一一个能这么做的人。  
只有把艾俄洛斯彻底地拔除，撒加才能成为真正的王。  
而王，是不需要心脏上的那根刺的。  
“还是说您真的心怀愧疚？因为您杀了一个人？”  
迪斯马斯克接着哂笑起来。  
“您在战场上杀了多少人？撒加大人，您居然也会因为杀死了某一个人而感到愧疚吗？  
“他和那些人没什么区别，不过都是您的手下败将罢了——如果不杀了他，您又怎么能站在这里。”  
国王之手沉默了一会儿，迪斯马斯克注意到撒加的手在逐渐放松，他看上去似乎没有刚才那么激动了，但这并不意味着他完全消了气。撒加的手仍旧在颤抖，而迪斯马斯克知道这意味着什么。  
撒加向后退了半步，接着他又伸出手猛地推了一下对方——迪斯马斯克对这样的过程早就谙熟，他顺势躺倒在松软的落叶上。然而树林似乎并不是这样认为的，那些红的绿的叶子被一阵风吹动了起来，黑色的影子在迪斯马斯克的身上渐次滑过，仿佛一群经由他的指引匆匆赶往彼世的亡灵。  
迪斯马斯克在这片阴影之中仰起头来看着他的主人：他无声地大笑着。  
撒加在这片阴影里压低了声音：“把衣服脱了。”  
他命令道。  
迪斯马斯克照做了，他对此坦坦荡荡，早已温习过无数个昼夜。在水中、在学城的书阁旁、在撒加被白色锦棉布料铺满了的大床上，在旷野里。  
尽管迪斯马斯克在情报总管和财政大臣的位置上已经待上了数年，但这始终不过是撒加交给他的诸多任务之一，当西风将战败的白旗和载着他的船一起送到圣特拉里的海港时，这个科基托斯男孩就已经是他的所有物了。  
迪斯马斯克将外衣脱了下来丢到一边，在扯下衬衫的时候稍稍迟疑了一下：他想自己还是不怎么擅长穿这样的衣服，一会儿回去怕是要挨老仆人的骂了。但这迟疑只持续了很短的时间，迪斯马斯克就将衬衫从身上拔了下来，丢在一边的忍冬树丛里。  
他在接触到林风的瞬间微微颤抖起来，但他很快地适应了。光和影交织在一起坠入了暧昧不清的境地：与近乎完美的撒加不同，迪斯马斯克的身体并不完美，尽管他有着健美修长的身材，但他的躯干上残留着命运留下的创伤，他的面容在诡诈与骗术中过早的衰败。然而撒加并不会怜悯他。迪斯马斯克很清楚这一点——或者说，另一个撒加并不会怜悯任何人，他是盘踞在黑暗中的野兽，而野兽是不会对任何人有怜悯的。  
撒加有一个秘密，而迪斯马斯克对此一清二楚。更有甚者，他与撒加心照不宣地，在这个时候唤醒了这头野兽。因为他知道，撒加需要他，需要这黑暗中的阴影来为他扫清障碍。在迪斯马斯克看来，撒加显然并不需要那些荒谬的虚假善意和优柔寡断——他只需要一个理由，去使用他能撕碎这一切的野兽的獠牙的理由，而迪斯马斯克自己为了这个更大的利益可以做出相较而言微不足道的牺牲。  
所以当那野兽抬起头的时候，灵魂的指引者终于微笑了起来。  
撒加和迪斯马斯克四目相对，他最终放弃了忍耐，如同居高临下的神祗一样降临下来，他一把抱起迪斯马斯克，将他从这片柔软的落叶上提了起来。迪斯马斯克已经被他的傲慢的从容不迫给激怒了，他不耐烦地伸手去按住撒加的脖子，迫使他们不断接近，撒加轻轻舔舐了一下他的耳垂，一口咬在了他的颈动脉上。  
酥麻的酸疼感让迪斯马斯克颤抖起来。  
“别心急，迪斯马斯克，”撒加用舌尖去舔那在阳光下被晒得发红的蜜色耳廓，“这才刚开始，你以为我不知道你在想些什么么？”  
然后他低声笑着命令道：“现在，跪下来。”  
于是迪斯马斯克乖乖地跪了下来。  
撒加像神一样对他的牺牲品下了命令：“你知道该怎么做的，你总是知道的。”  
迪斯马斯克谄媚地笑了起来——这是写入迪斯马斯克血脉中的，面对强者时顺从的献媚——他伸出手，指尖滑过撒加的腰带，接着是他的裤子，迪斯马斯克娴熟地脱下了撒加的裤子，神态平静又急躁，喉咙里燃烧着干枯的痒，他握住了撒加体积庞大的性器，凑上前含住阴茎前端，舌头也试探地扫过光滑的龟头，又轻轻卷住，来回舔舐。  
撒加的喉咙里溢出了一声呻吟，他用嘶哑的嗓音命令道，“再深一点。”  
迪斯马斯克扶住了撒加的阴茎根部，把这根阳具尽量地往自己口腔深处塞进去，他竭力张开了嘴，撒加的腰往前轻轻挺动了一下，阴茎前端差点就插进了他的喉咙。撒加抓住了迪斯马斯克精心打理过的银色头发，阴茎在迪斯马斯克的口腔里抽插起来，龟头猛烈撞击着迪斯马斯克的口腔内壁。他用另一手探索着撒加的阴囊，熟练地玩弄起来——他们彼此都很熟悉对方的身体，年轻的国王之手加重了他的呼吸，而这让迪斯马斯克饶有闲暇地抬起眼去看他的表情：撒加已经闭上了眼睛，他张开嘴竭力呼吸着，但他仍旧选择用手去抚摸迪斯马斯克干涩的面部肌肉。  
“我原本以为你应该能学会自己该说些什么，但我发现并非如此——”  
这个恶魔低声吟唱：“你就是喜欢激怒我，是吗？”  
迪斯马斯克没有办法回答他，撒加已经先他一步行动。他扶住了迪斯马斯克的脖子，将他的阴茎从对方的嘴里退了出来，他将精液全数射在了迪斯马斯克的脸上——精液粘在了他蜷曲的发梢，这让迪斯马斯克感到不自在，他伸手去搓了搓。然而随即，他又觉得自己仿佛获得了胜利，他抬起脸挑衅地看着撒加。毕竟刚才他仅仅依靠嘴就让对方达到了一次高潮，这算得上是场胜利了。  
白浊的体液让迪斯马斯克的脸看起来情色又生机勃勃，他尽管绝非美丽，但志得意满时向来是这样富有生气的，而这样的生气很容易让人产生错觉：人们之所以会疯狂地做爱，是因为彼此相爱。  
但迪斯马斯克知道，撒加就不会有这样的错觉，因为他们对彼此都心知肚明——因为这一切都不是真的，迪斯马斯克是撒加在战场上攫取的战利品，是他强行摘下的果实，他们可以彼此性交到再也无法勃起，却无法爱他——他们没有爱情，只是纯熟的欲望的集合体罢了。  
迪斯马斯克闭上眼睛，手里的阴茎生机勃勃地跳动了一下，他娴熟地撸动起来，令撒加的阴茎在他手中逐渐变硬。  
他加重了喘息，粗暴地抚摸迪斯马斯克的肩头，迪斯马斯克觉得有点不自在，这样的力道大概一会儿身上就会被抓出淤痕了。但他其实并不在意，他也不想在意。事实上迪斯马斯克非常享受撒加粗鲁地对待他的身体，仿佛他是被捕的困兽而撒加是娴熟的猎人，又或者恰恰相反。  
而这很快奏效了，迪斯马斯克低低地喘息，他抬起脸去看撒加，而撒加的眼睛也正盯住了他，迪斯马斯克蓝色的眼睛像是夏天时埃托利亚岛近海的海水一样，他的眼波好像海浪，明暗交织间闪耀着紫红色的波光，但大多数时候他只是在释放他无处安放的欲望罢了。  
“……你从来都不够安分，”撒加喘着气，“幸好面对我没有摘下忠诚的面具。”  
迪斯马斯克哂笑：“若是我也能算得上不安分，撒加，那些正在往君临赶的领主，他们可是个个都心怀鬼胎……”  
撒加猛地捉住了迪斯马斯克的肩，将他的身体微微抬起。迪斯马斯克不满地回瞪他，毕竟撒加完全可以让他自己站起身来，但眼下这个名叫撒加的、粗暴的怪物却选择了更为野蛮的方式，他抓紧了迪斯马斯克的肩，猛地把他翻了个身。裎裸的胸口剧烈地和覆盖着树叶的草坪撞击在一起，草尖摩擦着迪斯马斯克的皮肤，这让他有些疼，但更多的是痒，而迪斯马斯克比起这种又疼又痒的感觉，更渴望撒加更加亲密的触摸，他们的心脏紧贴，他能获得的全部的爱意。  
但现实却是，迪斯马斯克从未在他们的性爱中感受到过爱意。这个和撒加一模一样的怪物又一次伸出手，他掐住了迪斯马斯克的脖子，将他的脸用力按在了散发着青涩气味的草地上，另一手粗暴地剥下了迪斯马斯克的裤子。  
一瞬间，迪斯马斯克感到窒息，撒加低下头，他亲吻着迪斯马斯克的发梢和脖颈，用哄骗一般的语气开口：“给我抬起你的屁股。是的，我当然知道他们都想要些什么……”  
迪斯马斯克一般极少在做爱的时候违抗撒加的命令，他需要撒加粗暴的控制，撒加也需要他难以言说的配合，他们只有通过互相抚慰才能发泄彼此的欲求——这是一种病态，他们都很清楚这一点。因此并没有费什么劲，毕竟刚才的口交已经让双方都兴致高昂，只是撒加粗暴的动作让迪斯马斯克有点不满——他象征性地抗拒了两下，随即缴械投降，很快挺起臀部，期盼着年轻的国王之手对他的为所欲为。  
迪斯马斯克欢愉地呻吟：“所以你想要先从哪里开刀呢……？艾欧里亚不行，卡妙呢？穆呢？”  
撒加并不会同他温柔相待，这具并不完美但仍旧绝妙的身体并没有被温柔地开拓，他粗暴地掰开迪斯马斯克的臀瓣，把下身胡乱地塞了进去。迪斯马斯克感受到撒加勃起的阴茎，它黏腻地抵住了穴口，轻轻地磨蹭几下，紧接着又退了出来，拍打着迪斯马斯克的屁股。  
迪斯马斯克往后微微仰起了脖子，撒加抓紧了他的肩膀，这动作迫使着迪斯马斯克更加用力地抬高了臀部，他此刻已经十分情动，顺从地将腿大张着，渴望着撒加的进入：“啊……撒加……”  
“卡妙暂时还表现得很忠诚，”撒加冷酷地说，“我没有必要先自断臂膀。”  
在迪斯马斯克的身上操弄着他的并非是撒加，只是披着撒加外皮的魔鬼，这一点迪斯马斯克心知肚明——然而魔鬼并不会这么轻易地妥协。他们之间从来都是一场性质恶劣的游戏。撒加的空悬着的手轻抚过草坪的露水，将沾着冰凉晨露的的手指滑向了迪斯马斯克的臀部，他狠狠捏了一下迪斯马斯克的屁股，这让迪斯马斯克的身体猛地弹动了一下。撒加低声坏笑起来，他温柔地轻抚着他的身体——这温柔稀少得可怜。  
接着撒加伸手抠进了他后穴的穴口。  
“穆的背后有阿鲁迪巴家族在，我想你不是不知道。”撒加忽然柔声说，他的手指在迪斯马斯克的肠道里肆虐。  
“阿鲁迪巴……啊……”迪斯马斯克低吟着，“他们家的年轻人已经死绝了，不是吗？”  
这句话也许让撒加感到厌烦，因此低下头去，头一次亲吻了迪斯马斯克。  
迪斯马斯克被他吻得晕头转向，撒加卷起了他的舌头吮吸着，又细细地舔过他的每一颗牙齿，他吮吸着迪斯马斯克的唾液，摩擦着他每一寸口腔内壁，这让迪斯马斯克觉得舌头发麻，而他只能被动地接受。  
“但是那位老人——他仍旧握着兵权，这让我很不满意！”  
撒加塞了两根手指进去——迪斯马斯克的身体早就习惯于这样粗暴的操弄，低声呻吟着往后撅起屁股：他已经承认，他渴望撒加的阴茎插进来，越快越好，越粗暴越好，他承受得了那种疼痛——何况他其实痴迷于这种疼痛。撒加用力地揉着迪斯马斯克的臀部，又伸手重重地拍打了几下。然后他将手绕到了迪斯马斯克的前面，握住了那根抵已经高高昂起的阴茎，轻声耳语，“如果你真的够聪明，如果你真的够聪明的话……迪斯马斯克，你应该能想到要怎么解决这个问题。”  
撒加将插在迪斯马斯克后穴里的手指退了出来。他扶住自己的性器，对准那个已经为他张开的洞口，猛地就直刺了进去。  
痛和快感像是两把锈钝的匕首，被撒加顶到了他身体的最深处，挤压着前列腺才融化开来，迪斯马斯克的肠道扭动了两下，随即接纳了这个巨物。他的身体早就被开发完毕，浸淫在渴求的欢爱里，后穴因为情欲被蹂躏出淫靡的水声。  
“啊……！”迪斯马斯克低声尖叫着，“这是对我不够聪明的惩罚吗？”他试图用笑容来抵消撒加的动作。  
“我注意到那个小丫头最近不怎么安分……啊！”迪斯马斯克的话被呻吟堵住了出口。  
然而撒加并不满足于此，他紧紧按住了迪斯马斯克的腰胯，他的下身来回恶劣而激烈地抽插着，一面仍在抚弄着迪斯马斯克的柱身——与他抽插的频率同步。撒加的手顺着他的腰滑动着，迪斯马斯克艰难地保持着跪趴的姿势，他被欲火灼烧着，不由自主地往后挺动着腰，迎合着撒加一下比一下更为深入的操干。他抬起脖子，胸口却更加紧贴着地面。  
撒加握着他的阴茎，龟头重重地撞在生殖腔的外侧；快感从大腿根部开始四处奔窜。撒加猛烈地抬起腰，将他刑具一般的阳具退出去，然后再更用力地插入，整根阴茎尽根而没，把肠道撑得饱满到要涨开。  
撒加低头，他咬住了迪斯马斯克的耳朵，用嘴唇厮磨着迪斯马斯克的发梢和耳窝，那里的皮肤薄弱而敏感，迪斯马斯克在他的身下剧烈地颤抖着——撒加的声音冷冰冰的，但他的气息灼热如火，“是的，她最近太不安分了，”他嘶哑着嗓音说，“但这不是解决领主和军务大臣就能解决的。”  
迪斯马斯克艰难地扬起了脖子，他张着嘴呼吸起来，但他脆弱的、细若蚊蝇的呻吟完全无法满足撒加的欲火，他用舌头抚弄着迪斯马斯克已然突出的颈动脉，掐动着他的腰线，低吟道：“你看看你，你现在甚至连一句话也说不出来。”  
他的手指不断向下，用力搓揉着迪斯马斯克的臀瓣，他的阴茎在迪斯马斯克的身体里进进出出——撒加在折磨着他，他在玩弄他——撒加似乎打定了主意什么都不给他，这迫使着迪斯马斯克终于扭过头来，他欲望的眼涨得通红。他急不可耐地低声吼道：  
“……撒加，你到底还想不想干我了？”  
剧烈的冲撞迫使迪斯马斯克的身体往前猛然一冲。他咬住嘴唇，大声地呻吟起来。空虚已久的身体终于冲撞的快感填满，撒加的胸膛紧紧贴着他的背部，两个人贴合得是如此得紧密，下身的动作就显得更加激烈和明显——撒加的动作越粗暴，迪斯马斯克就越觉得兴奋，他抬高了身体，让自己的阴茎在撒加的手中抽插。男人紧紧地握住，禁锢了他的动弹，加剧了下身抽插的频率。  
“迪斯马斯克，你是不是想射了。”  
迪斯马斯克呻吟着，但他拒绝说话。  
“告诉我，迪斯马斯克。”撒加扬起巴掌打上迪斯马斯克的屁股，迪斯马斯克随之剧烈地颤抖着，臀肉上泛起淡淡的青紫色手印，撒加并不满足，他又一次加重了力道——他打得十分用力，下身也伴随着击打更凶猛地插进迪斯马斯克的身体深处。  
迪斯马斯克无法回答，他只能兴奋地抓挠着地面，草屑和泥土深入了他的指缝。他的手在奋力挣扎，身体却跟随撒加的动作剧烈地颤抖起来，快感都在下体冲击，直到撒加的阴茎全部插进了他的身体，一直深入到生殖腔的内部。  
撒加冷酷地摆动着身体，他伸出手去抚摸迪斯马斯克的膝盖，然后猛烈地提了起来，将他的左腿无限地贴近自己。  
迪斯马斯克紧贴着地面剧烈地摇晃着身体，乳尖因为摩擦而高高挺立。他的后穴被拉开的后腿拉扯得更加张开，撒加巨大的性器不停在他身体里进出着——他的阴茎火热、坚硬、粗大，每一次凶狠地插入，都好像要将一团火焰插入他的体内，强烈得要令他燃烧起来。  
迪斯马斯克想要哭喊：他明明希望退缩，希望拒绝，但被撒加侵犯的感觉让他快乐又痛苦：他是被浸蚀的雕塑，是随风飘散的浮尘，是在时光的侵蚀中枯黄变质的书页……他不喜欢这样。  
他闭上眼，眼前是那条漂亮的白色回廊，阳光穿过立柱投射进来，间隔的条纹的光影在被不断拉长，玫瑰在回廊外怒放着，这时候的撒加正牵着他的手，他的手掌温热，手指上生着茧。那时候迪斯马斯克比他还要矮上许多，他抬起头看着撒加的时候，对方还会向他报以微笑。  
然后低头亲吻了他。  
“迪斯马斯克，”撒加又叫他的名字，“元老院，问题是元老院——”  
迪斯马斯克身上的撒加仍在一刻不停地、粗鲁任性地抽插顶刺。他的阳具还在用力地挺动着，他几乎不知疲倦，猛力操干着迪斯马斯克，他粗鲁地退出，将嫣红的穴肉翻卷出来，混合着肠液和淫靡的流水声。  
撒加在迪斯马斯克焦灼的呻吟里大力挺动，他用手掐住迪斯马斯克的腰，忽然猛地往后退开，阴茎尽数退了出去，又陡然地扶着阴茎，剧烈地插进去，他的动作过于猛烈，差点连底下的两颗囊球都要塞进去，下身重重地撞在迪斯马斯克的屁股上，拍击着对方的臀肉，发出声响。  
撒加轻松地找到了迪斯马斯克最敏感的一点——他们是如此熟悉对方的身体——他毫不留情地大肆挞伐起来，再一次用力地向上顶去，迪斯马斯克紧紧地缠住了他的腰肢，配合着撒加凶猛的进攻不断收紧自己的动作。  
迪斯马斯克的股间被阴茎插入的胀痛一再填满，伴随着撒加的抽插，他的腰肢不断扭动着，迪斯马斯克的肌肉颤抖，弯曲的脖颈驱动着他的后背画出一道妙曼的曲线，他如此饥渴地乞求着，只能不断地摆动着腰，嘴唇颤抖地大张开来——快感如洪水袭来。  
撒加显然已经不满足于这样的抽插，他终于松开了堵住马眼的手，握着迪斯马斯克的柱身撸动了几下。  
“你喜欢我粗暴地对待你，承认吧，迪斯马斯克。”  
撒加撕咬着他的后颈，这样说道。  
“……不是的……我……”  
迪斯马斯克被突如其来的猛力刺入带动着痉挛起来，尖叫着射在了草坪上。  
“不，你是的，你就是个口是心非的小婊子。”这个仿佛撒加的魔鬼低声说道。他又猛烈地操干了几下，迪斯马斯克感觉到他在自己体内剧烈地颤动，紧接着他将阴茎从迪斯马斯克的体内退了出来，全数射在了他的后背上。  
然后他们全都瘫软下来，两个人趴伏在草坪上喘着气。迪斯马斯克从没感到这样的空虚，他偏过头想要去看撒加的眼睛，又不确定现在自己看到的是不是真正的撒加。  
于是他伸出手，想要撩开撒加的额发，然而就在他的手靠近撒加的时候，对方忽然捉住了他——撒加捏住了他的手腕，他抬起头。  
迪斯马斯克确信他已经回来了，他看到撒加的表情几乎纠结了那么一小会儿：极其短暂的一小会儿，他最终放下手，沉默地看着迪斯马斯克，于是迪斯马斯克又退缩了回去。  
“您又搞了我一身，”迪斯马斯克假笑了起来，他翻了个身，大大方方地坐了起来，故作姿态地抱怨着，“衬衫也皱了……回去我可是要挨骂的，您知道那种年纪大的仆人，仗着和主人关系好就会没大没小。”  
撒加终于轻声笑了起来，他坐了起来，开始整顿自己原本就没有完全褪下的衣服：“这是第一次了吗？迪斯马斯克，你的仆人都是我派给你的，他们早就习惯了。”  
迪斯马斯克没有回答，他只是坐在原地，静静地看着撒加整理好他的衣服，最后默默地站了起来。撒加伸手去掸掉了身上的草屑，他正了正自己的衣领：这下他看起来又是那个一丝不苟、完美无瑕的国王之手了，他的同僚臣服于他，他的子民爱戴他。  
虽然现在是夏季，但树荫里的迪斯马斯克仍然觉得手指尖有点冷，他开始回头去找他的外套。  
“迪斯马斯克。”撒加忽然叫他的名字。  
于是他又一次抬起头，他玩味地望着撒加。  
撒加似乎在犹豫，迪斯马斯克看见他的眉毛紧皱。然而这样的犹豫在持续了片刻后最终又被放下，他转过身去背对着他的唯一参谋。  
“……尽早解决元老院的问题，”撒加说，“不能留童虎太久。”  
而迪斯马斯克点了点头：“我明白了，至少我会试探他的意向的。”  
他给予了肯定的答复。


End file.
